chartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Charted: Malta
(5-4) | runnerup = | tribes = | previous = | next = |}} Charted: Malta is the first installment of the Charted series. The first season in the series set many precedents and introduced the strategies which would later be adapted into every other season. One of the simplest seasons, as several high-profile twists had yet to be introduced, the original entry is often regarded as one of the all-time best. The season produced the series' first winner, Benjamin, who defeated runner-up Maggie in a 5-4 jury vote. Production After the filming of Malta, production immediately relocated to the location of The Netherlands for back-to-back filming. Setup *'Tribes': The 18 contestants will be divided into three tribes of six. *'Tribal Challenges': The tribes will routinely compete in challenges, which can either be for reward or for immunity. *'Tribal Immunity': With Tribal Immunity, your tribe will not attend Tribal Council. *'Elimination Cycle': A cycle that challenges and Tribal Council go through, which can range anywhere from one to three days. An elimination cycle can also be referred to as a round. *'Tribal Council': Any tribe without Tribal Immunity will attend Tribal Council during that elimination cycle. Merge Tribes never have Tribal Immunity and always attend Tribal Council. *'Merge': At a certain point, all tribes in existence will merge into one tribe, and Tribal Immunity will be abandoned, meaning that every contestant will always attend Tribal Council. *'Individual Challenges': During the merge, challenges will still be held routinely for reward and immunity; however, they will be individual and not tribal. Individual Reward Challenges may divide the contestants up into teams. *'Individual Immunity': With Individual Immunity, a contestant will still attend Tribal Council, but they are unable to be voted for. *'Jury': At a certain point, when a contestant is eliminated, they will join the Jury. Members of the Jury get to observe all Tribal Councils after their elimination. *'Final Few': The Final Few contestants remaining in the game will face the Jury at the Final Tribal Council. A winner will be selected among the Final Few through a vote. *'Final Tribal Council': The members of the Jury will interview the Final Few and then vote on a winner. Season Summary The first season of the game began with three separate tribes of six: the orange Nar, the purple Kurrenti, and the teal Ilma. From the onset it was evident that Nar was the weakest of the four while Kurrenti was the strongest, winning every immunity challenge. Nar, which had divided into voting blocs along gender, was manipulated by Pluto, who flipped back and forth between the men and women, voting out Laramie and Jiminy. Ilma lost one challenge, voting out Cecil in an uncertain Tribal Council, while Nar lost Hayley in a fire-starting tiebreaker. On Day 13, Nar was condensed in a tribal swap, leaving only the reconstructed Ilma and Kurrenti to duke it out. Kurrenti remained the dominant tribe, winning four out of six challenges. Ilma lost Dakota and Maxwell back-to-back after they tried to stage a coo, and after the only immunity challenge Kurrenti lost, Geronimo was voted out for being a imposing physical threat. The two tribes merged into one brown tribe, Dinja, on Day 22, and the challenges became individually based. Bobby lead the original Kurrenti tribe, five members strong, to pick off the others, but Lexi Belle flipped against them and joined a voting bloc formed by Pluto to aleviate the threat Kurrenti could become. Bobby was blindsided at the first merged Tribal Council, followed by Nicole for being too much of a wildcard. Pluto, knowing he was being targeted by several members of the voting bloc, became the first contestant to form an active alliance, recruiting Benjamin and Maggie against his former allies. Through maneuvering and the addition of Praxton to their alliance, they systematically voted out Lexi Belle, Sally, Cheyenne, and Eris, before Jocelyn was able to convince the alliance to turn against its leader, Pluto. At the final four, Jocelyn and Praxton thought that Benjamin and Maggie would turn on each other; they were mistaken, as the duo stuck together, voting out Praxton and Jocelyn back-to-back and emerging as the Final Two. At the Final Tribal Council, Benjamin was given credit for playing a cutthroat strategic game but criticized for betraying the strong social connections he made, while Maggie was given credit for playing an impressive physical game but having antisocial behavior. In the end, the jury awarded Benjamin the title and honor of being the first Sole Survivor in a 5-4 vote. Contestants Future Appearances Maggie, Pluto, Lexi Belle, and Geronimo returned for Benjamin; Maggie placed 3rd, Geronimo 7th, Pluto 14th, and Lexi Belle 18th, as the first boot. Lexi Belle became the first contestant to play thrice when she returned again for Benjamin, finishing as the season's runner-up. Eris and Dakota returned as Favorites in the first Benjamin season. Dakota placed 9th while Eris placed 17th. Pluto and Lexi Belle, who became the first contestant to play four times, returned again as Villains for the twentieth-anniversary Benjamin season. Lexi Belle finished as the season's winner, while Pluto placed 5th. Benjamin, as a Winner, and Laramie, as a Loser, returned for Benjamin. Laramie finished as the season's runner-up while Benjamin was medically evacuated in 5th place. Maggie returned again as a representative of the old-school series in Benjamin; she placed 6th. Episode Guide Voting History Trivia *This season is one of seven to have had all of its finalists return for a subsequent season. *This season was the first: **To feature three tribes from the start; **have a tribal absorption; **to merge at eleven; **to feature nine jury members; **to have a male winner; **to have eighteen participants; **to feature contestants from the same original tribe as the finalists.